


For Science

by Haxorus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affection Spin-Off, Drink up you thirsty horndogs, Fluff and Smut, Flug confesses, Galactic Empires Spin-off, Multi, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is an alien but is still human, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: The first meeting between you two after being 3 months apart doesn't go exactly as Flug hoped it would go...instead, he gets some of that sweet alien ass that he's been longing for.--[Spin-off fic from the original fics "Alien Affections" and "Galactic Empires", this fic doesn't require you to read the original fic. But, just know that Reader is an alien, but is still human.]





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> When you disappear for a month and write smut instead of updating your fic like you're supposed to. #writerproblems

You let out a groan of pain as you slowly process what just happened a few moments ago.   
  
There was a sudden flash of green light, someone was screaming, then the next thing you know--you're thrown to the floor and you're pretty certain that there is something...or someone sitting on top of you, judging by the weight that's present on your body.   
  
You shake the lingering dizziness off and blink a couple of times to see what had landed on top of you. But once you processed what it was, your breath got caught in your throat and a hot blush rose to your cheeks.   
  
A very familiar figure was laying on your chest and was perfectly nestled in between your legs. The way his body was pressing against yours and how you both were in close contact, especially in the pelvic region, it made you shiver as you feel his presence all around you.  
  
The position was rather... _scandalous_  and you couldn't help but get flustered and look anywhere but directly at the man laying on top of you.  
  
A few minutes pass and the paperbag-covered man began to lift up his own head as he also seemed to be groaning in pain from the impact of his sudden appearance. He took a moment to shake his own masked-head and opened those goggle-covered eyes of his. When you both lock eyes for a second, he seemed confused of his whereabouts.  
  
Until his eyes began to wonder and the position that you were both in suddenly seemed to dawn on him. As his visible neck went from a nice pale cream to firetruck red in just a few seconds, you swore that you could even see steam coming off of his form as embarrassment quickly bled through his once-confused expression.  
  
You give the poor scientist a smile and laugh slightly.  
  
"Hey Flug, nice for you to  _drop in_  after so long." You couldn't help but snicker at your own pun, even while you were blushing furiously from this situation.  
  
"(N-Name)!! I'm s-s-so s-sorry! Let me--"  
  
Flug vigorously stutters as he begins to try and move away from you, only to find out that he seemed to be stuck.   
  
You discover that your right leg was tangled up and wedged in the inside of the sleeve of his coat, caught between his arm and the fabric, and that your left leg was pressed against his body from being shoved up into the tighter part of his coat. Effectively jamming you both together.  
  
Regardless, Flug panics a bit and keeps trying to wiggle free of this predicament. Yet, all he manages to do was grind against your lower regions as he keeps looking for an outing from this position. You feel every movement against your inner thighs and...in a rather daunting way, you bite your lower lip when he moves a bit too rough.  
  
Quickly trying to end this before it gets too awkward, as in you letting out a moan from the stimulation, you instead lift up your hand and press it to the side of Flug's face. Pulling his head back so that you both can lock eyes again and that you hope it would stop his movements...at least for now.  
  
You give him your traditional soft smile.  
  
"It's okay, Flug. This was an accident, it's nothing to get upset about." You explain.  
  
Flug looks at you with those worried eyes of his, then he looks off to the side in an humiliated huff.  
  
"How embarrassing. This...isn't how I was hoping the m-meeting between us would go..." Flug shyly admits.  
  
You brush your thumb against the side of his face, causing Flug to lean into it, as your curiosity gets piqued. You tilt your head to the side as you keep comforting the timid scientist. In a way, you also hoped that the meeting would'ave gone a little more...gracefully than this. But, it seemed to provide unexpected results.  
  
You honestly didn't mind this position. It was sudden, but it was with someone you were...rather fond of.

Flug always had this charm to him that you just adored. Maybe it was his meek personality? His astonishing intellect? His...rather attractive darker side?   
  
You admit it. When it was time to leave, you were conflicted.  
  
But, you just couldn't leave your life on your home planet behind, so you did the only thing you could do. You gave him an affectionate gesture and hoped that he enjoyed it as much as you did. You didn't really have the time to find out if he did.  
  
But now, here you both were.   
  
In a rather...sexual position and you can already feel those emotions resurfacing again. Flug has changed extremely little since you last saw him. He was still modest, timid, and attractive as he always was. In a way, you missed him the most.   
  
Sometimes, you would dream that he would come down from the starry sky and both of you would have an expanded relationship. But those were just silly dreams. However, what was going on right now wasn't a dream, it was reality. The same charming man was now stuck mounting you.   
  
An awkward and scandalous situation to many, but you were...oddly okay with it.   
  
In a way, the movements he was making while in this position began to arouse something deep within yourself. A feeling of longing. A feeling of fulfillment. The loneliness you felt in your home for so long was suddenly cured.  
  
Maybe...you wanted to do more than just give him a kiss on his covered cheeks?  
  
You ponder this for a moment, then you decide to experiment with this situation. You both are all alone in your cozy cabin and not a soul was around for at least a few miles. You both were alone and maybe, you both may benefit from this 'experiment'.   
  
For science, of course.  
  
"How were you hoping this meeting would go, Flug?" You innocently ask.  
  
Flug looks back at you and lets out another sigh.  
  
"I was hoping t-that I would show up and we w-would just talk. Like...you know. How you've been and such. B-But look! I just arrive an I've already embarrassed m-myself! This is so...wrong and...invasive of your personal space!" Flug explains, his head hung in shame.  
  
You can't help but smile, as your mind begins to wonder.

This was...ideally better than just 'talking'. For the first meeting after these long 3 months, you could say that this was one of the best scenarios you could have hoped for. Besides, this could be a much better bonding moment than talking ever could be.  
  
You decide to be daring.  
  
You move your legs and instead of pulling them away, you wrap them around his lower body and pull yourself towards his hips. The connection was immediately felt, as Flug jumps from your sudden boldness and he gives you a rather shocked look.  
  
You could only give him a soft sultry gaze in return.  
  
"And what exactly is bad about being this close? Honestly Flug, it's been rather...lonely...over these last 3 months. I missed all of you so much...but I must admit. I missed you the most. I missed working with you, seeing you every day, and if I'm being honest, we've done a lot of talking while I was stationed on your home world."  
  
Flug could only give you a flabbergasted look.  
  
"So...I want to propose an experiment to you...for science, of course." You give him a smirk and pull your hips close together, bucking up against him.  
  
Flug tenses and shudders, gasping from the friction that you provided. His worried gaze melts away and his confidence almost seemed to bloom before your very eyes. He leans over you and stares you down in a way that made you submissive. It held something predatory in them, as it pierced even through his goggles and the bag that covered his face.  
  
Yet, you only smiled as you raised your eyebrows, showing interest.  
  
"Well...I do love performing science. What did you have in mind, (Name)?" Flug questioned, as his stutter suddenly vanished.  
  
You chuckle a bit and with a bit of quick movement, you slip your legs out from around him, place your hand on his chest, and push him back. He gives you a confused glace as you sit up and get to your feet, leaving him there sitting on his knees. He gives you a rather stunned look, until you stride past him and slip out of the living room.  
  
He was worried that you were just playing, until he sees your hand come back into his view and the curling of your pointer finger made him scuffle to his own feet. Like a moth drawn to a light, he follows you into the entrance hallway and sees you standing a few inches away at the bottom of a staircase.  
  
You were wearing a mischievous smile as you continue to beckon him, stepping up the stairs as you vanish from his sight once again.  
  
This was beyond Flug's expectations on how your first meeting would go.

Now, suddenly he's being lured throughout your abode and taunted into following your fleeting form. He even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, reacting to the pain, he rubs his stinging arm. Yet, he slowly follows his alien ally up the stairs.  
  
His mind was reeling at this moment in time. Was this really happening? Was this real life? Are you just messing with him? Are you being serious? So many thoughts were whirling through his mind as his feet continued their journey up the stairs.  
  
His feelings were in turmoil as his affections begin to blossom forth and swell within the confines of his chest. He could barely breathe as his heartbeat skyrockets. He could even feel tightening in his pants as he ascends the stairs and reaches the second floor.  
  
There, he sees your hand peeking out from the door at the end of the hall, still beckoning him to follow.  
  
He continues, as if he was in some form of trance.   
  
Once he reaches the door, he slowly opens it and sees that he was entering your private bedroom.

There in the dim light, he sees you laying on the bed, looking at him with a calm glance and you wave your arm. He enters the room and closes the door behind him.   
  
Your room was nice and big, wooden floors and walls with a single large window, glow-in-the-dark stars layered the ceiling, a computer was present in the corner, various alien and spacial merchandise, some posters, picture frames with people he doesn't know, and various dressers decorated the room. There was even a beanbag and a small bookshelf in one of the corners.  
  
He could see why you like aliens and space, even the bed you were laying on was patterned out with stars and UFOs. It made the room have a childish feel, but it still seemed to be comforting and stylized in a way that rang out your true personality.  
  
Flug was then quickly brought back to reality when you laugh slightly.   
  
"Like my room? I know. Even my parents think it's a bit childish, but I like it. But, we're not here to observe, we're here to experiment." You remind him, then you pat the bed as an invite and smirk at him some more.  
  
"Go ahead. Make yourself at home." You finish.  
  
Flug can feel the weight of the backpack he brought with him getting a little bit  _too_  heavy, it was also making him uncomfortably hot, so he slips it off and places it by the door. Then, he begins to slip off his coat, tossing it away once it was off his body.  
  
Then, he begins to approach your tender form. Placing himself on the bed, he could see that you seemed to be wearing your typical alien-themed pajamas. He sat there for a moment, despite loving you to a major degree, he was still timid and not too experienced in the ways of...sexual intercourse.  
  
He was showing a bit of timidness and he practically jumped when you placed a hand on his leg.   
  
Once he looked at you, he was expecting a face full of lust, but instead it was an expression of worry. 

Were you...worried for him?  
  
Oh. What was he saying?  
  
_Of course you were._  It was one of the traits he loved the most about you.  
  
He loved you so much...he even believes that he would kill for you. Not that you would ever want to kill someone, as that simply wasn't in your nature, but if it came to that--he would do it without a doubt. You managed to capture his heart and pollute his mind with your presence. There's no way he's gonna let this chance slide.   
  
Experimental or not, his love for you is  _genuine._  
  
He would make sure that you feel good above all else...but he needed to get something off of his chest. Something that has been weighing him down since you rescued him. Since you left, over those long 3 months, he's been lovesick. He needs to tell you now, while you both are alone and nothing can go wrong.  
  
_He needs to confess his feelings for you._  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Flug? We don't have to--"  
  
"No, (Name). You don't understand." Flug cuts you off.  
  
Then, he lays his own gloved hand across the one you placed on his leg, gripping it tightly as his eyes were looking at your own with such determination.  
  
"(Name)...I believed that I would never get to do this with you. I always resisted and refused to even think about it. Back then, it was a distraction. It was against the villain handbook and everything. I thought that I would be alone forever...and at the time, I was fine with that. But then, you came into my life."  
  
"I have never felt this way before, for anyone. Ever. I would'ave never betrayed Black Hat, I would'ave never saved anyone, I would'ave burned up in that fire...if it wasn't for you. Ever since you rescued me...I felt off. I felt...strange. Every time you would come around, my palms would sweat, my heart would beat fast, my breath would tremble. I knew what it was, but I didn't accept it."  
  
"But then...you started to grow on me more and more...you have no idea how much strength it took for me to release you. I loved you too much. Yes, (Name). I loved you too much, but just enough to let you go. I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. As stupidly sappy as it is, I longed for you, but I wanted your happiness to come first before anything. You saved me...so I saved you. Even at the cost of me admitting my feelings to you."  
  
"But, I didn't expect this meeting to go in this direction. I didn't expect to suddenly arrive and...f-fuck you. It feels like a dream come true! I'm not the most experienced person in the bedroom, but I'll try to make you feel the best that I can. I just hope that you feel the same about me as I do about you."  
  
"Just please...understand that...I really love you, (Name). This isn't just some experiment to me, but an actual goal in my life...I want you to be mine and nobody else's. If we do this...will you please never leave me again?"  
  
Flug was looking at you with a very hopeful gaze as you were stunned into silence.  
  
As quick as it came, your confidence was suddenly gone with the wind and now it was your turn to be meek.  
  
You thought for a moment before locking eyes with Flug again and tightening your own grip on his leg.  
  
"Flug...I also want to admit that...I love you too. Not just in a friend way, but I...sparked feelings for you as well. When we had to part, I was conflicted with wanting to stay and returning home. I knew I would miss you the most, since you did everything you could to make sure I was safe and happy."  
  
"I thought you didn't feel the same...or not as strongly as I did about you, so I chose to go home. I hoped that I would see you all again. But, I hoped that I would especially see you again, Flug. I loved your ideas, your determination, your hardworking attitude, and I loved how intelligent you were. It made me envious with how smart you were, but I was fortunate enough to work with you, so I was content."  
  
"Then, when you all were kidnapped, I had trouble sleeping. I thought about how you all were suffering. I worked along with Black Hat to find you all, then when we did, I saw that the building was on fire. I just...I couldn't stand by and watch! I rushed to the scene and found you barely conscious. I tried to help, but we both got trapped. So...I did the only thing I could do...I jumped from the building and put my body between you and the ground."  
  
"I knew I wasn't worth more than you, so...I just jumped and prepared to fall to my death. Thankfully, Black Hat wasn't a second too late and we both managed to survive. Of course, I got chewed out for my actions. Hehehehe! I didn't mind, you were fine and that was all that mattered to me."  
  
"Then, the dates...the stargazing...it was like we were dating before we even admitted that...well...we had feelings for one another. Now that Black Hat isn't here to throw a wrench into anything...I'll say it now. Yes, Flug. I want to be with you as long as I can. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm glad we have been reunited...and I couldn't be any happier."  
  
You smile at Flug as he stares back at you with a loving gaze.  
  
Then, much to your surprise, he actually lifts up the bag on his head partially. Revealing the lower half of his hidden face, your eyes widen as he leans forward and locks his lips with your own. You were stunned, but you welcomed the kiss.  
  
Both of you turned to face each other as the weights on your chests have been lifted and romance began to slowly replace it.   
  
You both kiss feverishly, Flug's angular lips pressed against your much softer ones.   
  
Then, you feel the gentle prodding of a tongue against your lips, to which you grant it access without much trouble. Your tongue immediately submits to the visitor and both of your tongues begin to dance with one another.  
  
Flug grunts as you let out a moan, his appendage exploring your maw and wrapping around your own tongue. Feeling your heart flutter from the ministrations, you begin to allow your hands to wonder his chest and arms. Rubbing them with affectionate presses and squeezes.  
  
Flug hums as his own hands cup your face and rubs your cheeks with his thumbs, then he allows them to slide down your neck and places them at your shoulders.   
  
Once there, he promptly pushes you back onto the bed, gently keeping a grip on you as both of you slide onto the softer surface. You surrender your control to him as you curl your arms around his sides and you grip onto his back, wrinkling his shirt as his lips separate from your own and he begins to slip off his shoes.  
  
He tosses his shoes aside and begins to suck on your neck.

You let out a moan as his stimulating sucks cause you to arch your back into him, bringing your soft flesh back into contact with his own. Making him hum and shudder.   
  
His mouth stays on your neck, but his body begins to rearrange itself so that he's back and tightly nestled between your legs.  
  
Flug lets go briefly to let out a few pants. His body was running hot and his pants were now promptly tented with an erection. A pulsing and lustful needy cock lay hidden behind his pants and trousers. He needed more friction...he needed more contact.  
  
He then, sits up for a bit to admire your face.   
  
Your face was lolling off to the side as your neck was turning a slight purple from the sucking and love bites that he was leaving behind. He feels triumphant as the bites that were left by his boss were slowly fading away AND being replaced by his own bites.   
  
He sees how your flesh was twitching in places as your gaze was soft and locked onto him. A sense of longing and desire burning deep within them. Your eyes enthralled him. Trapping him in a trance that made him feel like the only thing that existed was the two of you.  
  
Flug then begins to slide off his pants, his jeans slip off with ease, revealing his tented erection in all its' glory. Once the pants were off, he tosses them away, similarly to his lab coat. Then, he wiggles back in between your legs.  
  
Then, he tosses off his own airplane-themed shirt. Revealing his lean chest and leaving him in only his underwear, gloves, mask, and socks.  
  
Once he was done stripping, he lays his arms beside your form and mounts you once more.  
  
He watches as your eyes widen when you feel his clothed cock pressing against your own privates. You blink and look at him, a bright tinge of red dusted your cheeks at you look at him with a worried glance.  
  
He shushes you, pressing a finger to your lips.  
  
"I know. I'll make sure to prepare you first."  
  
Flug whispers as he then begins to remove his marigold yellow gloves, only to hear you gasp as his hidden scars are revealed. He blinks and looks back at you. He then lets out a chuckle and shows them off to your surprised gaze.  
  
"This is proof that i'll take anything for you. This is what Black Hat gave me once he got well enough to hunt me down for releasing you."   
  
Flug smiles, his mask still angled in a way that reveals his mouth. You wordlessly stare at him, until you reach out and grab his arms, pulling them close to your mouth. He was confused at first, until he began to feel you kiss the wounds that Black Hat inflicted onto him.  
  
It warms his heart as he watched you attempt to kiss them better, showing affection and comfort for his wounds and scars.

 _Fuck_ , he loved you so damn much.

He then rubs your lips with his thumb as you look up at him with a sense of gratefulness. No words were needed to describe your amount of gratitude.  
  
He nods and pulls his hands away, only to slide them down your chest and down to the rim of your shirt. Pulling it upwards and over your head.   
  
He looks at your soft skin and your own scars with adoration. Both of you were kindred in a way. Hurt by the same creature, for different reasons, but both of you have survived your ordeals and it was enough for the two of you.  
  
He leans in and gives loving kisses to your chest, nibbling the flesh in some places, making you gasp and moan. 

 _Fuck_ , he loved the sound of your moans. His dick would pulse and twitch every time you would whimper and moan from his actions.   
  
Pretty soon, he got to the point where he would even begin to thrust his concealed groin against your own. Enticing another gasp and whimper from you.   
  
Finally, he slides his hands down over the rim of your pants and he grabs the edge. Looping his fingers in the rim of your pajama bottoms, he begins to pull them down. Not much of a surprise, you weren't wearing anything underneath. But it did make everything easier for him.

Your privates were immediately revealed and you shyly attempt to cover it.  
  
With gentle prodding, Flug nudges your legs back open and he feels his cock pulse at the sight of you being totally vulnerable in front of him. He lets his fingers slide down your abdomen, making you whimper, and then he reaches your entrance.  
  
A finger curiously circles your opening, then he begins to prod it.

You jump and blush furiously as you feel the intimate contact. Flug personally thought you looked extremely adorable being this submissive.  
  
To further your actions, he begins to push his finger inside. You gasp and squeak as he pushes into all the way up to the palm of his hand. The sight of seeing you taking his finger into your body made his cock throb. He then begins to pump the finger in and out of your entrance in a steady pace.  
  
You quickly bring a hand up to your mouth to bite the knuckle, gasping and moaning as his pace gets moderately faster.  
  
Flug continues for a bit, before he begins to insert a second one. Pushing it into you as you jolt and squeal as it slides deep into you. Flug was audibly panting now as he gains more confidence. Seeing as you weren't in pain or hurting in any way, he then begins to insert a third and stretch you out from within.  
  
You choke and begin to pant as you feel Flug's fingers curl within your abdomen and stretch you out more than you have ever experienced before. You shudder and lock eyes with Flug. He's looming proudly over you as he seems to be waiting for your answer. You feel little to no pain as you lock eyes with him again and nod.  
  
Flug gets your message and slowly pulls out of you, leaving you feeling empty and unsatisfied for the moment.  
  
Then, he slips off your pants completely and tosses them away. Shortly after that, he begins to remove his own underwear. Once it slides down far enough, his dick pops out from its' confines. Standing up straight and twitching with excitement. He fully slips off his underwear and mounts you again.  
  
His own heart was going just as fast as yours was, he rubs the tip of his penis against your opening, causing you to let out a high-pitched moan. He keeps rubbing it against your opening until he begins to prod your entrance. He looks at you.  
  
"Are you ready for me?"  
  
You wordlessly stare for a moment before you nod.  
  
"Alright then. Let's begin this...for 'science', of course." Flug chuckles.  
  
Then, he thrusts forward and your entrance swallows up the upper half of his cock.

He buckles as you let out a squeal from the penetration. Flug feels your tightness already and lets out a bundle of cuss words. Then, he slowly begins to push into your warm and super soft canal. He gasps and feels you stretch to accommodate his girth.  
  
He keeps pushing into your form and once he was up to his testicles, he stops and leans over your form. A thin layer of sweat already dripping down his body and onto yours.  
  
It felt amazing! It felt like the perfect wrap for his cock! Warm, tight, slick, and amazing.

He pushes into you further, thrusting shallowly into your opening, to which you inhale sharply and shudder from the feeling of him filling you up to the brim. He hunches over, the feeling incapacitating him for a moment.  
  
He feels your muscles trying to pull him in deeper, but alas, he could go no further. Instead, he begins to thrust into your entrance. His cock throbbing with every push into your depths. You had reached out and wrapped your arms around him, even wrapping your legs around his hips.  
  
Maximizing your closeness with each other.   
  
Flug shivers and his instincts kick in. He begins to thrust into his alien mate, pushing into them as deep as he could. Feeling their soft walls clench and pulse all around his penis. He growls and lays down on his elbows, bringing your bodies into further contact.  
  
Your soft foreign flesh against his own leaner variety. Giving him more friction and grip.  
  
He starts a moderate pace now. Thrusting into your form and pushing into you as much as he could. You were even beginning to moan vocally now, which were paired equally with his own gasps and grunts. Diving into your depths, only to pull out to his head, then to thrust back into your soft inner tunnels.  
  
He felt so connected to you at this moment in time. All those nights he would dream, rarely some nights he would even touch himself, but now...it was happening. He was fucking his alien sweetheart to his hearts' content. His life...it felt completely renewed. He didn't even feel like he was a villain anymore. Just an aliens' lover.  
  
His heart swelled at the thoughts he was having and put all of his effort into making you scream his name.  
  
He braces his legs against the bed as he begins to thrust harder and deeper, his rhythm getting stronger the more into it he gets. You were saying his name now, pleading for him to go faster and harder. To make you feel like this was the moment you were longing for.  
  
He growls and pants as he feels his cock swelling with longing of release, but he wanted you to come first. To make sure that you were having the time of your life. To make sure that all of the waiting and pseudo-practice was worth something in the end.  
  
He even began to suck and bite your neck for more stimulation. Speckled with kisses and a periodic suckle of your nipples, you feel yourself beginning to tighten around his phallus and you were practically screaming and begging now.  
  
He was eager to please, as he was practically giving it all he had to thrust into your opening. Even changing angles and grinding against your depth walls for more pleasure. He even had one of his hands wrapped around your sensitive front, pushing, pulling, and tugging on it to maximize your pleasure.  
  
Finally, you let out a pleasure-filled wail as you came with a cry of his name. Splattering his nether regions with your juices.  
  
Now, it was his turn.  
  
He begins to thrust into you throughout your release, the tightened walls and the constricting warmth was enough to push him over the edge.  
With a growl and even a whimper from himself, he thrusts in as deep as he could and he feels himself release.  
  
Depositing all of his seed deep inside of his alien mate. Pulse after pulse, he keeps pressing into your hips until he feels his cock swell no longer. He stays there, panting loudly and feeling completed for once in his life. He can feel how deep he was and how much sperm he deposited deep inside of you.  
  
You were a panting mess and you opened your eyes slowly to look at his own.  
  
A quiet and comforting afterglow surrounded you both as your highs slowly passed. Flug stares at you lovingly and gives you another long kiss before he rights his bag back to its' normal position. He chuckles and begins to reach over to pull the covers back on your bed.  
  
You assist in helping him, moving the covers and allowing you both to slide under.   
  
Still, Flug refused to pull out of you throughout the whole ordeal. Keeping as close as he could, he rolls over and nestles in next to you and covers you both up with the thick star and UFO patterned comforter. You have no complaints as you snuggle as close as you could to your scientist lover.  
  
You can still feel how full of him you were. Both his cock and his seed made you feel warm and full on the inside.   
  
You slowly look up at him and he stare back at you with an adoring gaze, you snicker. Causing him to playfully arch his eyebrow at you.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asks.  
  
"Well...I personally think that this experiment was a great success, don't you think?" You tease, wiggling your hips and making him grunt.  
  
"Yes...and it was all for 'science'." He snarks back, snuggling you.  
  
You chuckle and let out a yawn.  
  
"Yes. Of course it was." You purr, relaxing in his embrace.  
  
Both of you slowly allowed each other to ebb away to slumber, as the winter snow continued to fall outside and you both dozed off in the comfort of each others' warmth. Unaware of the world, your problems, or even your pasts.  
  
You both were just happy to see each other again...and this certainly wouldn't be the last 'experiment' you both would preform.  
  
Certainly not.  
  
_This was only the beginning of your new relationship, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Now you're pregnant. Even if your male, you're pregnant now. Congratulations!  
> Oh, I'm kidding. I don't like Malepreg garbage. 
> 
> Hope you had a great fucking though. Keke.
> 
> \--
> 
> And here's our Discord Server, Demon Den.
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy


End file.
